Perfection
by CatnipSoup
Summary: Kirk tries to plan the perfect first date on board the Enterprise....if only Spock knew about it.


"_**Perfection"**_ by CatNipSoup

Rating: K+

Universe: Post-TOS (pre-TMP)

Disclaimer: This makes me no money. If I can deal with it, so can y'all.

* * *

It had to be perfect.

Now, James T. Kirk wasn't always given the benefit of knowing _precisely_ how any event would play out, his job made sure of that, but if there was ever a night when he wished he could see the outcome of each of his actions, it would be tonight. And as he lit the last of the lilac scented candles, he couldn't help but remember how he utterly _botched_ the first meal he and his First Officer had spent alone.

It was two weeks into their journey aboard the Enterprise. He and Spock both still had a rather large amount of papers to file, so Kirk suggested skipping dinner in the Mess and working on the reports together to save time.

_How could such an innocent suggestion, turn out so terribly?_

He'd brought up Spock's human half, offered him chicken, _and_ even asked why he hadn't shaken his hand.

_Not a great night.  
_

Though Spock, of course, took it all in stride...giving a polite response to each, and explaining why. Though he was hardly thrilled to explain why he preferred to not 'touch-hands'.

The buzz at his door brings him from his reverie, and he tries to contain his excitement.

A date? Sort of. He and Spock had both "confessed" to one another (the thought of the awkwardness still making him laugh), but the night was a surprise. They hadn't had their 'first date' yet, so Kirk figured he might as well put together a little something special.

"Come in." His tone even, despite the way his heart was hammering, and as the Vulcan unknowingly stepped inside, he considered calling the whole thing off.

"Jim?" His brow rose as he spoke, clearly surprised by the romantic setting.

"Hungry, Spock?" He smirked at his 'soon-to-be lover' and didn't miss the momentary flush that graced that beautiful face.

"I-...am at a loss for words, Jim. I was not aware that your invitation to dinner would be--" He stopped there and looked as if he might sigh, if Vulcans could do such a thing. "Of course it would be... My apologies, Jim, you and I have dined together so often that I simply did not piece it together." His hands folded behind his back, which signals anxiety in a non-professional environment.

"Don't worry about it" Kirk waved off casually, as he gestured for Spock to have a seat at the little table. "I was hoping I could surprise you."

Dinner itself, was a hit.

Spock was "very pleased" with his assortment of steamed vegetables and rice, and "quite taken" with Kirk's choice in decor, and though he didn't get why Kirk would want candles instead of regular lighting he appreciated the "gentle fragrance of the lilac".

After dinner, however...

"So, Spock, how have you been?"

The inquiry is met with a raised eyebrow "I do not understand."

Kirk simply smiled, idle chat would be something to work on, but it could have been worse. "Right, it would be kind of weird for me to ask how you've been _feeling_." His tone was light. There was even a small laugh at the end....

_So why isn't Spock laughing...?_

The look on his face was imperceptible as he rose. "...thank you for dinner, Jim, but my shift is starting soon."

The sudden action brings Kirk to his feet as well. "Shift? You don't have the night-shift tonight."

But Spock continues on his way, his steps guiding him quickly. "I have offered to take Lt. Riley's shift tonight."

The other man, of course, realized his faux pas. "Spock, wait, I didn't mean to offend you..." A sigh escapes him as he covered his face in his hands. "Things were going so well, dammit...I just wanted tonight to be--" the words are cut by a hand on his shoulder.

"Offend me? I honestly have Lt. Riley's shift, Jim. Why would I lie?" At his words, Kirk looked up. "But...you seemed upset."

_there goes that eyebrow, again..._

"Jim, I was having a wonderful dinner with the one I...." the word was still hard for him to say out loud, but Kirk knew that his Vulcan was trying. "...and I realized I was going to be late for a responsibility of mine. You can understand my aggravation."

The simple fact that he _admitted_ that aggravation made Kirk feels like the luckiest man alive. "Oh."

And Kirk can see the laughter from behind Spock's eyes, waiting for a time when it can be released freely.

The hand on his shoulder slowly makes it way to his face, and the brunette relishes in the simple intimacy.

"Tonight, Jim, was utter....." And as he begins to bring their lips together, Kirk feel his eyes flutter shut, just as their mouths pressed together gently.

And though the kiss lasted no more than a moment, it truly was....

"..._perfection_."


End file.
